Kingdom Heartless
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: What is worst? Losing your heart or letting your beloved ones lose their very souls? A heartless soul may be not so heartless. The place where the heart resides may be not within. To protect the heart, would you be willing to risk your soul? Ulquiorra, Orihime, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow.
1. El Trenecito Rojo lleno de Gente Muerta

**Summary:** What is worst? Losing your heart or letting your beloved ones lose their very souls? A heartless soul may be not so heartless. The place where the heart resides may be not within. To protect the heart, would you be willing to risk your soul? Ulquiorra, Orihime, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow.

**Disclaimer:** Since I am not J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo I am perfectly fine to assume that I do not own Harry Potter books, characters, events or anything related; same goes for Bleach. But if you happened to think otherwise… go seek mental help. Please.

I'm Spanish speaker, so, if you detected any error in grammar or spelling, be a sweetheart and point it out to me; help me improve, people! And since I'm more familiarized with Harry Potter books in Spanish and Bleach Spanish subbed I will appreciate if I mess up with the terms and you notify me, so I can make the pertinent corrections. I'm consulting wikias and HP-lexicon while writing this story, so I hope there would be not too much mistakes.

Since I wasn't able to come with a better title, I decided to call my fic _Kingdom Heartless_, because I love _Kingdom Hearts_, even if I haven't been able to finish a game (I blame the tendency of my electronics to die and not my procrastination and lack of ability for this); the story is in no other way related to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios creation (should this have been in the disclaimer?).

I'm gonna make some major changes to the book I'll be focusing on and the books after that (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and up); this is because there will be Bleach characters in the story and those changes have to happen because they are going to be there and do stuff; also, this is fanfiction, and I can do it happen in my story if I want to (XD); if something that happens in the book remains the same I will only mention it briefly or not mention it at all, because I still can't decide if my principal Capital Sin is sloth, pride or wrath… let's set it between sloth and pride: wrath is a pride derivation in my case (go check the 4th book for the first ten chapters, 'cause I'm starting the story in the Hogwarts Express).

What else should I say before starting…? Well, I support Ulquihime and HitsuKarin mainly, so expected them; others shippings perhaps (you ask, I'll see what I can do), just get in mind this isn't Noah's Ark or a matchmaker show and therefore I will not be focusing on getting dates for every character (I have already made that mistake in a previous fic… lesson learned… well). There would be cameos from a few characters from various animes, shows, books, whatever; most of them are not that important (they are just for fun and because I'm a huge Bleedman fan), but a few are primordial, so pay attention. I'll try to handle this story as similar as hollowly (or humanly, or shinigamily, or wizardly, depends on whatever you are) possible to the books and the anime (haven't read manga… shame on me; I'm trying to redeem myself as you read this). I'll welcome constructive criticism (if you just like to critic to feel better about yourself, restrain…), send your suggestions (if they fit the general idea/sketch I have for the fic and I like them I will use them, giving you your rightful credit, of course; maybe even a cameo!, if you like that).

There was supposed to be two prequels to this fic but I think it would be better if I add those to the current story as flashbacks, mentions, etc. Don't worry; every doubt would be handled with time.

Attacks, spells, Japanese and Spanish in _cursive_; translations and clarifications at the end of the chapter.

I don't like long Author's Notes; therefore, this will be the only one, unless I got something important to say. I will be answering reviews personally by PM (to clarify doubts, give explanations, share cookies recipes…); if I think some question or anything you say should be share with others readers, then I will post it on the next chapter update or in my deviant account as a diary entry if I think it is too spoilerish (link will be provided); that way you can chose if you want to read it or not. If you review with a "Good story", "Bad story", "I love Ichigo", "Cookies!", or "Where am I? Who am I?" review, don't expect a reply: I'm too lazy.

And finally, thank you for reading this fic.

**Kingdom Heartless.**

Chapter One.

_El Trenecito Rojo Lleno de Gente Muerta._

Ichigo finished stowing his sisters' luggage just as the train hissed loudly and began to move. He took sit beside Yuzu with a hearty sigh…

And Rukia hit him in the stomach with a rather heavy trunk.

"Oi, Ichigo! You haven't stored my luggage yet!" complained the smallest shinigami in the compartment.

"Mine neither," Renji stated with a smirk, launching his trunk into the Substitute Shinigami's belly.

"Would you help me with my suitcase too, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime cheerfully.

"Why doesn't Ulquiorra do it?!" Ichigo threw Rukia and Renji's trunks away while sending daggers to the both of them.

"Here is mine, Kurosaki. Be careful; there are valuable things in there," Ishida instructed, presenting Kurosaki a heavy suitcase.

"Do it yourself!"

"Ichigo…"

"Not you too, Chad…" The Substitute Shinigami groaned.

"Teh-he… winner…"

"SHUT UP, KITTEN!"

"Who the hell are you calling 'Kitten', Bastard?" Grimmjow jumped forward, ready to fight.

"Onii-chan! Don't fight!"

"What problem do you two have with kittens, ne?" The black cat asked gloomily.

"If you are gonna fight do it outside," ordered Rukia, hitting the two rivals on the head.

"WE ARE ON A TRAIN!" Ichigo shouted.

"So?"

Karin sighed deeply and took out a book.

That promised to be such a nice trip with the Kurosaki siblings, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez and Shihoin Yoruichi sharing a train compartment.

-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy, bored from the tranquil travel and done gloating with his friends and followers (at least for the present time) was wandering the train, escorted by two apes known as Crabbe and Goyle, looking for something to do, or (more accurately) someone to torment. While looking into one of the many compartments in the train he saw a rather interesting group of persons that caught his attention immediately; a bunch of teens and three young girls dressed in regular muggle clothes. Seeing teens and young girls in the Hogwarts Express wasn´t that extraordinary since the train was full with students, but due to the teens ages (must be around 16 or 17, maybe even 18…), the fact that he hadn't seen them previously in his three years at the Witchcraft and Wizarding School and some interesting news he had heard from his father that summer, the event demanded further investigation.

So he threw the door open and invited himself in.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded to know. "I haven't seen you before."

"It's quite rude to ask someone's names without introducing yourself first," Uryuu stated while pushing up his glasses.

Malfoy's cheeks turned a rosey color. He was about to respond with a nasty come-back before thinking it carefully and closing his mouth slowly.

"Draco Malfoy," the wizard announced giving the Quincy a calculating look. "These are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ishida Uryuu," answered the aforesaid bowing his head slightly.

"My name is Kurosaki Yuzu; these are my brother Ichigo and my sister Karin," introduced the brunette kid with the black cat resting on her lap, pointing at the dark-haired, bored looking girl at her side and the orange-haired, frowning teen sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I am Inoue Orihime," the red haired beauty chirped from her seat before indicating at the boy whose hand was intertwined with her own while his eyes were focused in the world outside the window, uncaring to the events within the compartment. "And this is Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Kuchiki Rukia, pleased to meet you," announced cheerfully the extremely short dark-haired girl with her foot resting on… a lion plushie?

One by one, the occupants of the compartment introduced themselves; until it was the Sexta´s turn, that's it.

"Tche. Why should I say my name to this shitty pipsqueak?" Grimmjow, arms resting under his head, smirked from his place across the floor.

"Shitty… Pipsqueak…" Draco repeated quietly, as to making sure he had just heard that: his cheeks turn a redder tone than before and his hands closed into trembling fists.

"This idiot is Grimmjow; don't mind him; he's harmless once you give him a bowl of milk and a yarn ball," Ichigo stated nonchalant.

"Indeed." Ulquiorra agreed without turning around.

"Just because I don't have a reason to kill you, doesn't mean I won't go with it," Grimmjow spitted, sitting straight. "As a matter of fact: I **DO **have a lot of reasons to kill you, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP HOLES, BASTARDS!"

"Whatever you say… _Kitty_."

"THAT'S IT, CARROT-TOP!"

Thanks to Chad's quick reflexes, Grimmjow was restrained just in time to prevent him launching himself against the carrot-top, who was being held down to the ground by pineapple-top.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, moron?" Carrot-top shouted indignant.

"Keeping you from attacking Kitten, what else?" explained Pineapple-top, not letting loose.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE TOO?!" The blue-haired cat howled.

"Do you really think I'm gonna fight a psycho killer with my sisters here?!" demanded Ichigo.

"… No…?" answered Renji.

"Then release me, you dumb-ass!"

"But you are moronic enough to provoke a psycho killer with your sisters present," pinpointed Ishida.

"…" Ichigo sweat dropped. "Okay… I'm gonna shut up from now on."

Rukia looked at them, rolled her eyes and huffed. "Idiots…"

Malfoy observed the scene development warily, not knowing what to think of these guys. At his back, Crabbe and Goyle recoiled.

Deciding to not let the loonies intimidate him, Malfoy cleared his throat and said: "I hadn't seen you in Hogwarts before…"

"More likely because we have not been in Hogwarts before," answered Uryuu. "We are exchange students from Japan. We are here to learn the Occidental conventions and magic."

Malfoy sent him a calculating look. "Would you happen to be the Grim Reapers?" he asked slowly, casually; however, Grimmjow's reaction made him step backwards, stomping into Goyle.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" shouted the feline hollow, murder clear in his eyes.

"I feel rather insulted," Ishida glared at the wizard coldly. "I demand you to apologize."

"Grim Reapers?" Ichigo asked.

"That's English for Shinigami, Moron," Rukia explained.

"Hey! I'm not a moron!" Ichigo protested. "And you don't have to act so offended just because someone called you Shinigami!" He said to his non-shinigami companions.

"Yes, we have," Ulquiorra informed him.

"You are offended too?!"

The argument quickly escalated to epic proportions, being its main actors the Quincy, the Sexta Espada and the Substitute Shinigami. Draco decided it was better to withdraw, and so he exited the compartment, listening to the commotion inside and speeding up at the shout of 'Hey! The pipsqueak didn't apologize!', followed closely by his two cronies.

-o-o-o-

The bright red express rattled in the rails swiftly. A heavy rain pitter pattered against the train; the glasses were foggy, allowing Orihime and Yuzu to get engaged in a Tic-Tac-Toe match on the window. Rukia and Renji followed intently the development of the match, cheering every time a move was made. Ulquiorra was just sitting there, listening to the mp3 device Orihime had insisted in giving him a while ago. Uryuu was sewing. Chad and Karin had gone for a walk. Grimmjow was crounched on the floor, soundly napping. And Yoruichi was making herself comfortable on top of Ichigo's head.

The compartment door slide open, revealing a chubby woman, pushing a cart full of threats.

"Do you want anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the woman warmly.

"Oh, yes, please!" Orihime jumped excited from her seat (walking unaware over Grimmjow's stomach in her haste) and rushed to the witch.

"What are these?" She questioned, pointing at a red bag.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," explained the woman sweetly.

"Every Flavour? Does it have chocolate, mayonnaise, red bean and sardine?" Orihime's eyes sparkled as she mentioned those… tastes.

Ichigo massaged his temples.

"Of course, Sweetie."

"WHAT?!" The Substitute Shinigami's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Great! I'll have them! What are those?" She asked, pointing to the next item in the trolley.

Fifteen minutes later, the cart strolling away, Orihime was busy trying to convince Ulquiorra to eat a chocolate frog that actually _jumped!_, while Rukia was complaining about the candy manufacturer's discrimination against rabbits to a scorning Ichigo.

-o-o-o-

So far, it had been a nice trip in Hogwarts Express for The-Boy-Who-Lived; Harry and Ron had been talking about the Quidditch World Cup with Dean, Seamus and Neville, while Hermione ignored them, trying to memorize the text books before the term had began… Until Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, had intruded their compartment and started to mock them, mainly Ron's family and new robe…

"Hey, Malfoy," Fred greeted cheerfully from the hallway, sticking his head through the door. "So nice to see you!"

"Yeah! We were dying to ask you something…" George nodded by his twin's side with a bright smile.

"What exactly did you say to the Grim Reapers? We want to know so we don't make the same idiot mistake…"

"They seem really pissed off; EXTREMELY PISSED OFF, I TELL YOU!" declared George dramatically.

Draco paled visibly while Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a worried glance and stepped apart from him.

"Why should I care?" Malfoy asked trying to feign indifference, but his voice had a small tremble in it. His throat had become dry in just a second and his hands too sweaty. His gray eyes wandered to the hallway, in the direction of the Shinigamis' compartment.

"Are you stupid? –Why am I asking?- _They are Grim Reapers for Merlin's sake!_" stated Fred matter-of-factly. "If half what I've heard about them is true, I wouldn't dare to look them at the eyes… even less to insult them in their faces!"

"They are not Grim Reapers…" Malfoy muttered quietly, swallowing a knock in his throat, before storming out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a quick glance before following suit.

"Is it true?" asked Seamus with wide eyes. "There are Grim Reapers in the train? I thought it was a joke!"

"You thought wrong," George smirked as he entered the compartment. "We just saw them."

"They are really young… and pretty in some cases," Fred informed with a flirty smile.

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. "You are kidding."

"Like my colleague here told Malfoy: we wouldn't dare to joke about them," informed George. "We are not suicidal, not like Malfoy, at least…"

"Apparently, Hogwarts is hosting many exchange students from Japan and some of them happen to be Grim Reapers," informed Fred.

"Seriously? Grim Reapers?" Hermione questioned; her eyes shone and her lips curved in the way they did when Professor MacGonagall was teaching something rather difficult.

"Grim Reapers?" Harry questioned confused. "You mean Death?"

"No. Grim Reapers are wizards." Hermione waved her hand in dismiss. "Muggle culture uses them as personifications of Death, but they are wizards, none the less." She then turned back to the twins. "How do they look like?"

"Like any other human," Fred shrugged. "Honestly, I was expecting them to be Snape's look alike, but they seem pretty normal; ones more than others, but still…"

Neville shivered and recoiled to the closest wall.

"Someone cares to explain what is so special about Grim Reapers?" said Harry, earning an approval nod from Dean, who seemed as lost as he was.

"They are necromancers," Ron said. "You know… Really Dark Art related to the control of Death. They have some kind of Army; they choose powerful wizards and recruit them."

"Well, they do use some kind of necromancy…" Hermione nodded slowly. "But the most important thing is that they perform powerful magic wandlessly and…"

"Let me tell the rest, Hermione! Grim Reapers are demons slaughters," Fred explained. "They hunt the demons the Death Eaters took their name from; these are kinda like thestrals; you can't see them if you haven't seen Death before. They are supposed to have white-boned liked heads -like they are using masks or something- and attack both muggles and wizards to eat their souls and regular magic doesn't affect them."

"Let's say they are like Dementors mean big brothers," said George.

"…I thought Dementors were Dementors' mean Big Brothers," Harry stated.

"Well, take us as example: we are Ron's mean big brothers…" George explained.

"But Percy is his big brother too," finished Fred.

"As sad as it sounds."

"…What are Thestrals?"

"Mutants breeds between a horse and a lizard that you can't see if you haven't seen someone kick off the bucket."

"…Okay…"

Ron leaned over his seat, frowning at the ceiling.

"The Ministry asked them for help back when You-Know-Who was in power;" he said darkly. "Who better than Grim Reapers to fight Death Eaters, right? I mean, they fight the real thing! Well, Grim Reapers refused and stated that they were not going to get involve in wizards' problems!"

"They didn't help him either, Ron," Hermione reminded the boy, but he just ignored her.

"Most people think that, if Grim Reapers had helped fighting him, we might have defeated him within days," George explained calmly.

"Just imagine how many people would have been alive now!" exclaimed Ron with anger.

His brothers sighed. "Some wizards still take it too personal…"

Harry's stomach flinched as questions began to rush into his head… Would his parents might be alive if the Grim Reapers had helped fighting Voldemort? Would Sirius be a wanted criminal? Would Harry himself have a lightning scar on his forehead…?

"Why didn't they help?" Harry asked quietly.

"They are not supposed to get involved into wizards' issues," George shrugged.

"But they are now," Ron muttered grumpily.

"However," Fred kept on, ignoring his younger brother's outburst, "Dad says wizards shouldn't blame Grim Reapers; they have his hands full with their demons and have never ask us to help them."

"If Grim Reapers didn't handle those demons, You-Know-Who would have been the last of our troubles…" George nodded. "Just imagine a bunch of invisible soul-eater demons with immunity to magic roaming freely everywhere… I mean, Dementors, you can fight those, but real Death Eaters…"

"Not a nice perspective," Fred shook his head.

"Nope. Not nice at all."

There was a short pause while they all registered the information.

"There are Quincies also," Fred commented.

"And it seems they hate being compared to Grim Reapers." George added mischievously. "That's why Malfoy had such urgency to go hide in the toilet…"

"I thought they were extinct!" Hermione gaped.

"I thought they were a story!" Ron exclaimed

"What you mean?" Harry asked annoyed by the previous pattern repetition.

"Quincies were extremely powerful wizards, able to manipulate magical particles into solid objects. Grim Reapers has supposedly exterminated them two centuries ago," Hermione explained. She then turned to the Weasley twins. "Are you sure they are Quincies?"

"At least that is what one of them was screaming," Fred nodded.

"Was he fighting with the Grim Reapers?" Ron questioned eager.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he was."

"But true be told, they seem to get along fairly well," George looked at the ceiling, playing innocently with his thumbs.

"What?"

"Yeah, they were fighting like you and Hermione do, but with more offensive language and eccentric gestures."

"So… you mean they are…friends?" Ron questioned as if someone had just suggested that Draco Malfoy spend his free-time feeding the poor and homeless or Snape teach little orphans to read during summer vacation.

"It seems so."

"How can you befriend the ones who annihilated your kind?!" Ron protested.

"I don't know, maybe they take therapy?"

"What are they doing here, in the Hogwarts Express? Grim Reapers and Quincies I mean…" Hermione questioned suddenly.

"We already tell you; there are plenty of Japanese exchange students in the train; the Grim Reapers and the Quincies just happen to be among them."

"We think this is what is supposed to happen at Hogwarts this year," commented Fred.

"That certainly would explain Percy's teasing this summer," George agreed.

"And Bill's comment at the station."

"But doesn't explain Mum's behavior," sighed George. "She would have been totally freaked out if she knew there's gonna be Grim Reapers in Hogwarts this year."

"Like any other sensitive wizard," sighed Fred. "So, we think she didn't know there was to be Grim Reapers among the exchange students."

"Still, there is something that doesn't fit the picture…"

After a short period of absolute silence, Ron sprang out of his seat.

"I've got to see them!" He announced.

"They are not zoo animals, Ron!" Hermione reprimanded to deaf ears, since the red-haired was already in the aisle.

"Should we follow him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we should," Fred sighed. "Some of those guys seemed quite unstable."

"And Ron does have a big mouth."

_~Hollow Platinum Cup~_

"Platform 8... Platform 9… Platform 10. Platform 9 ¾ should be here somewhere…" muttered Kurosaki Isshin scratching his beard in deep thought.

"Platform 9 3/4? That doesn't even exist!" snarled Ichigo, dropping his and his sisters' luggage loudly.

"Ichigo! Be more careful with Yuzu and Karin's suitcases! And stop being so negative! Platform 9 ¾ must be near…"

"Yeah… Let me know once you've found it…" muttered Ichigo through clenched teeth, stretching his arms and leaning his back against the wall that divided Platform 9 and 10…

And falling through it with a loud _'PAF'_..

"Well done, Ichigo! You found it!" cheered his father.

"Good job, Kurosaki-kun!" congratulated Inoue.

"Idiot," snarled Grimmjow grinning widely.

TRANSLATIONS:

El Trenecito Rojo lleno de Gente Muerta (Spanish): The Red Choo-Choo full of Dead People.

…

Okay, that's all. I guess this chapter didn't have that many foreign terms…

I think I made Malfoy OOC in this, please tell me what you think and why.


	2. El Gato, La Bruja y el Sombrero

**Kingdom Heartless.**

Chapter Two.

_El Gato, La Bruja y El Sombrero._

The rain had, if anything, became stronger. The sky was a deep gray color, lightened once in awhile by a quick flash. The windows trembled every time a thunder roared. Inside the Hogwarts Express most of the students sat in their compartments talking among themselves or getting ready to leave the train and back to Hogwarts; the sooner, the merrier.

"We should get changed," advised Uryuu in a rare moment of peace and calm.

"Ladies first," Grimmjow smirked mischievously.

Ulquiorra sent him a cold glare…

Five minutes later, the men were waiting in the corridor for the girls to get changed; the compartment's windows, completely covered, didn't give them the chance to peek inside.

"I didn't mean this!" Grimmjow grumbled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish mannerism.

"I am perfectly aware," Ulquiorra answered quietly without bothering to look at him.

"We are not… getting change… _together_, right?" Renji questioned awkwardly to his companions.

Ichigo and Grimmjow shivered.

"Hell, no!"

-o-o-o-

Ron wandered through the train, searching for any sign of the Grim Reapers.  
There were some teens he had never seen before, probably the other exchange students; but they didn't fit the image Ronald had of Grim Reapers.

"Wrong way, Ronnie," Fred informed him once the group caught up with him. "The Reapers are in the other direction."

"Well, you could have told me!" Ron protested; his ears turning red.

"When? You ran as fast as if Mum had caught you filling Percy´s drawers with garden gnomes."

"We should have been more careful, George."

"Indeed, we should have been, Fred."

"So? Where are they?" asked their younger brother with impatience.

"Over there," answered the twins, pointing in two completely different directions.

Ron face-palmed.

-o-o-o-

Eventually the group came across with a bunch of people (mostly teenagers) crouched together and gossiping loudly at a wagon entrance. With some well given jabs and pushes, the Weasley twins managed to get their group to the front part. There they got a good view of a red-haired and a raven-haired teenage girls (even if the latest was so short she could easily pass for a twelve years-old), two young girls… and a black cat. Most of the boys gathered in the hallway had their eyes glued on Orihime, who was humming to herself quietly, watching the rain fall.

"Told ya some of them are rather pretty," George smirked while his twin quickly ran his finger through his red hair.

"They are Grim Reapers?" Ron gaped flabbergasted.

"It seems so."

"But they are… they look… so…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed loudly.

"They are not the only ones, you know?" Fred commented.

"Yeah, there are some guys with them too; dunno where they are."

"And those are the ones who scared the living hell out of Malfoy."

The compartment door slid open and someone stepped out.

"Would you mind?!" Ishida's indignant shout was muffled once Ulquiorra –dressed like he used to when under Aizen's orders- closed the door after him.

Orihime´s face lightened up. "Ulquiorra! Are you done?"

The Hollow silently nodded –instead of stating that, if he were not 'done' he wouldn't be in the hallway, but inside the compartment getting changed- walking to the girl's side and wrapping his arm around her waist; a pale finger caressed a flushed cheek and Orihime sighed contently, hiding her face on his chest.

"Don't tell me she is already taken!" moaned George, and several other boys. "I should have known! A girl like that couldn't be single."

"Don't worry, brother of mine! There are still plenty of single girls who can still reject you."

"You are right, Fred!" George smiled widely.

"… You know there's something wrong with you, right?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ronnie."

"Are the others done yet?" asked Rukia to Ulquiorra.

"No."

Karin rolled her eyes. "How long can take someone to get dress?"

"Ask the Quincy."

"I heard that!" Ishida snapped as the door opened once more and Chad exited the compartment. Karin snickered.

-o-o-o-

"We don't have to dress like this all the time, do we?" Ichigo frowned pointing to his Shihakusho once he, Renji and Grimmjow had got changed and out of the bathrooms. "It's kinda weird walking around like this, interacting with people like a normal guy instead of fighting…"

The Sexta Espada smiled wickedly. "Oh, Bastard! If you truly fell that way, I-"

"In the other hand, I can get used to it."

-o-o-o-

In the way back to their compartment (and to get change in their wizard clothing before the train arrive to Hogsmeade as Hermione kept insisting), the boys were busy chatting about the Grim Reapers.

"I think the one who looks like Harry might be a vampire," Ron commented.

"What?" Harry asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"The pretty girl's boyfriend," Fred rolled his eyes. "Black hair, green eyes, not particularly tall… Seriously, Harry, you should be a little more observant!"

"He looks nothing like me!" Harry protested.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Of course not!" scoffed Ron.

"Preposterous!" George faked indignation.

"Where could I have come from with such a ridiculous idea?" Fred exclaimed.

"Hermione…?" Harry looked at his female friend for support.

"Well, Harry, you see…" For once she seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Do we really look alike?"

"Yep."

"Definitely."

"I don't see any difference; well, except that Harry isn't a vampire…"

"Not that we know…" The twins glanced at Harry with suspicion.

Before Harry had a chance to reply (and threaten them to not come anywhere close to him with garlic and a stake), he crashed into something white and extremely heavy. From the floor, he glanced up and found himself staring at a pair of angered blue eyes and snarling teeth, above a bared chest covered by nasty looking scars.

"Hey, nitwit! Look where you are…" Grimmjow blinked surprised before an evil grinned spread on his face. "This idiot looks like Emo-Bastard!" he stated. Then he looked at Harry's companion and blinked once more; he looked at his own companions and blinked again. "Holy shit! They are everywhere! The red-heads are invading us!"

Renji clenched his teeth and was about to punch the Hollow in the face when Ichigo spoke:

"We are so lucky the blue-haired meowling idiot is a rare species…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, STRAWBERRY?!" Grimmjow turned around, gripped Ichigo's shihakusho, raised his fist and punched him in the face. The Shinigami Daiko answered by kicking him in the gut.

"I think I know why the smart guys got changed in the compartment…" mussed Renji.

"What do you mean with 'smart guys'?!" growled the former Sexta, glancing at him from where he was crouched over himself, trying to regard his breath. "I'm smarter than them!"

"…"

"I don't even know if you can read," stated Kurosaki, his head bend backwards, so his bleeding nose didn't stain his clothes.

"Reading is for sissies," informed Jaegerjaquez.

"So, you can't."

"Of course I can!"

"I'm not buying it… Sissy"

"Hey! I know that shitty-bastard over there!" Grimmjow shouted suddenly, quirking up and forgetting completely about Ichigo for the present time. "Pipsqueak! Come here so I can kill you!"

A piercing shriek resonated in the aisle as Malfoy ran for his dear life.

"Hey! Come back here and face your death like a man!" Pantera's wielder ran through the aisle chasing the blond boy, an arm firmly grasped over his aching stomach all the while.

"No! Bad Grimmjow! Don't kill Pipsqueak! No more catnip for you!" Ichigo shouted with strangle voice due to his nasal hemorrhage after the wild cat.

"Do you really think that's the best way to keep him from killing someone?" questioned Renji.

"I'm trying to divert his attention!" snapped Ichigo.

"So he attacks you instead?"

"…You got a point."

"So, what do we do?"

The Substitute Shinigami massaged his neck and sighed. "Stop him the old way…"

"Tell me how that worked out."

"Come on!" growled Ichigo, dragging the fukutaichou of the Sixth with him.

It was a while later when Ron finally spoke:

"So, were those the guys that scared Malfoy…?"

"Yep."

"I like them."

-o-o-o-

The rain had reached Noah's Ark proportions by the time the Hogwarts Express got to Hogsmeade station. Every student in the train tried to shield themselves with whatever they could find, from umbrellas, to cloaks, books, _Daily Prophet_s numbers –which dissolved within seconds- or the always classic 'run till you find cover'.

It was a welcomed surprise when an orange glow appeared over the students' heads, keeping the ice-cold water away from them.

"I didn't know you could make a shield that big, Inoue," Ichigo observed with a raised eyebrow.

"Orihime's powers are limited by her will; such insignificance shouldn't surprise you," stated Ulquiorra coldly, passing by him with Orihime at his side. The girl blushed while a warm smile spread on her face.

"First Years and exchange students! This way!" claimed a huge figure at the far end of the platform.

"Hi, Hagrid!"

"All righ', Harry?" A large group of kids and random people had broken apart from the main crowd of students and were waiting near Hogwarts Gamekeeper. The shinigami and friends followed.

Orihime's eyes diverted to the older students walking to the station exit.

"There are carriages waiting for them," informed Ulquiorra. Orihime nodded and dragged him where the new in-training wizards were gathering.

-o-o-o-

"_You gotta be kidding!_" Ichigo shouted. "_We got to cross the damn lake in those things with this rain?!"_

-o-o-o-

The term hadn't started yet; she hadn't even seen the Weasley twins, for crying out loud! But Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Deputy Mistress and Transfiguration Teacher already had a migraine.

First the Poltergeist and then… _this_.

"From the beginning, once again, one at the time, not shouting, not swearing, not fighting, what happened?" Professor McGonagall questioned the students before her. "You! Tell me what happened!" She pointed at Orihime, one of the persons involved in the incident whose voice didn't make Professor McGonagall's fingers tickled to hold her wand and curse.

The red-haired girl breathed deeply and began to explain: "I was looking to the water when I saw something; I wasn't sure what it was, so I bent down… and fell from the boat.

"Ulquiorra tried to stop me from falling, but he lost foot and fell too."

"Very well; you two were the first ones to fall in the lake, I get it," sighed the Animagus. "How did the rest of you end up swimming with the giant squid?"

"Giant squid? That thing over there was a giant squid?!" Ichigo shuddered. "That thing touched me!"

"In a good or a bad way?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Shut up, you perv!"

_Those two…_ McGonagall lips got thinner and her frown deeper. She hoped with all her heart none of them got sorted into Gryffindor… She was going to have her hands full all year just watching them in Transfiguration classes, so getting stuck with those in her House…

"ENOUGH!" roared the professor, her face as red as the hair of the new student bending over himself in laughter.

Scratch that… there were **three** new students she didn't want in Gryffindor…

She shuddered.

"We had already established that you two," she pointed to Orihime and Ulquiorra, "had fallen into the lake; what happened then? Anyone but these two," she stated glaring at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

From nowhere, Rukia took out a sketchbook and shoved the poor excuse of a drawing contained in it under McGonagall's nose.

Something that somehow resembled some kind of anthropomorphic rabbits, two of them in a… let's call it water because it is blue… while a third one was… throwing up?... and falling into… we already stated it was water, right?

"Once Orihime and Ulquiorra fell from their boat, Grimmjow started to laugh like the crazy psychopath he is…"

"Hey!"

Rukia ignored him and continued explaining to the witch her drawings (some serious explanations were needed, indeed).

"He laughed so hard that he lose his balance and fell head first into the lake. After a few seconds he just sunk. When Ichigo bent down to make sure he had drowned, Grimmjow emerged one more time, caught Ichigo's head and sunk once again, dragging Ichigo down with him. Then I pushed Renji from our boat so he could help them off."

"Yeah! Thanks again for that!" grumbled the aforementioned.

Rukia also ignored him. "While all this was happening, Orihime had managed to rescue Ulquiorra and both of them were back on their boat."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Ulquiorra doesn't swim," explained Orihime.

"It has no point," stated the former Cuarta Espada.

"You almost drowned not even half an hour ago and you still think there is no point in swimming?" questioned the witch.

"Yes."

"Do you understand you need to breath and you can't do so under water?"

"The shell breaths; I don't."

"The shell…?"

"He means his body," clarified Ichigo.

"…Okay… Still, you haven't explained the reason why you two are covered on scratches." McGonagall turned to the red-haired boys.

"Kitten got freaked out by the water," Renji answered matter-of-factly, shrugging.

"FOR THE FUCKING LAST TIME! STOP CALLING ME 'KITTY'! I'M A BIG CAT! THE KING! ALL FELINES LOOK UP TO ME! I AM NOT A KITTEN! I AM NOT A CUB! **I. AM. THE KING!**"

"…Talking about superiority complex…" mumbled Kurosaki.

"And I don't freak out!"

"I have new scars saying otherwise!"

"OH, YEAH? WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A FEW MORE?!" The Panther Espada raised his fist; the vein in his neck had popped out and was throbbing furiously.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WE CAN'T FIGHT HERE! THERE ARE LITTLE CHILDREN IN HERE! MY SISTERS INCLUDED!"

"THEN LET'S GO OUT AND FIX THIS LIKE MEN!"

"IT'S RAINING OUTSIDE, KITTY! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO BACK TO THE WATER?"

"STOP CALLING ME KITTY, YOU… **OVERGROWN DANDELION**!" shouted Grimmjow at the same time his fist connected with Ichigo's jaw. The red-haired Shinigami Daiko reacted by instinct, sending a punch to the feline's face…

A foot hit a knee, an elbow joined a neck, a head-butt, an upper-cut, the First Years screaming, the most experienced exchange students taking cover, all hell breaking loose... McGonagall's fingers tickling once again, but this time they get a hold on her wand…

"Stop! You two, STAND APART!" The witch ordered, no, roared, her wand raised and pointing to the two adversaries, sending red sparks around. "One!"

"Onii-chan! Stop!" A weeping Yuzu pleaded.

"Ichi-nii, you are making Yuzu cry!" An angered Karin shouted.

"Two!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Grimmjow-san! Stop!" Orihime shrieked.

"Thr-"

The next thing he knew, Ichigo was laying on the floor, breathing with great effort due to the pain caused by a harsh push to his ribs, while Grimmjow was being reduced, both his arms held tightly to his back.

Ulquiorra's face remained emotionless when he spoke to Ichigo:

"Shall I recall for you what happened the last time Orihime told you to stop and you disobey, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo breathed deep a last time before muttering quietly. "…No need…" He slowly stood up and looked apologetically at his sisters and the princess. "I'm sorry… Yuzu, Karin, Inoue…"

"There will be no other time in which you cause Orihime such distress, Kurosaki," stated Ulquiorra.

"LET GO, YOU BAD IMITATION OF A GODDAMIT FLYING RAT!" Grimmjow spat, contorting, squirming and fighting his way free of the former Cuarta's grasp.

There was a loud bang, or a snap, or a crack or… something like a thick branch getting broken in halves…

"YOU JUST BROKE MY FUCKING ARM, MALDITO CABRÓN!"

McGonagall lowered her wand, slowly, so slowly…

_Just what the heck was Albus thinking?_

"Now we will proceed with the Sorting Ceremony," the professor sighed, massaging her temples and about to turned around and bring the group to the Great Hall.

"Shouldn't someone do something about his arm?" asked with boredom one of the exchanged students, pointing to the place where Grimmjow was shouting to Ulquiorra, his arm hanging loosely in an unnatural and creepy way, while the other Hollow just asked if he should rip the stupid thing off.

-o-o-o-

The Sorting Ceremony was delay, reason enough to raise all kind of protests and complains from the numerous and famished group of students reunited under the charmed ceiling. Ronald Weasley was one of the most energetic when voicing his opinion about the amount of time he had already endured in Hogwarts unfed.

The Great Hall doors finally opened and a loud shout brought the multiple complaints to silence:

"Holly shit! A buffet!"

Every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall got fix upon the blue-haired man held by the ear for an extremely pissed looking McGonagall at the front of the large group of new students, grinning maniacally while staring at the ghosts. When Ichigo hit Grimmjow, both of them earned a menacing glare from the Professor.

"What the fuck?!" spat Jaegerjaquez.

"Language, Mister Jaegerjaquez!" shouted the Scottish witch, giving his ear a painful twist.

"Ouch!"

"Stay away from them," Ichigo scowled. "I mean it."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't? Fight me?"

"I should have gotten the freaking dog…" Ichigo muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

-o-o-o-

"What was that?" Ron blinked.

Hermione hushed him, pointing with her head to the Professors' table, where Dumbledore had just stood up.

"I know you all must be hungry and tired from the travel" he said with an apologetically smile; "so we will proceed with the Sorting Ceremony of our new First Years; we will have a short break in which I will give you a short, but clear explanation about our guests before we proceed to sort them into the Four Houses.

"Then you all would be free to enjoy a well-earned meal."

The promise of food, as well as knowing that they were about to learn more about the Shinigami, was enough to appease the students and bring patience where there was none.

Satisfied, Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall and the Sorting began.

_~Hollow Platinum Cup~_

"Mister Jaegerjaquez, come with me to the Infirmary," instructed Professor McGonagall, massaging her temples.

"Want to play 'Doctor'?" asked Grimmjow with a seductive voice.

"He just didn't say that…" muttered Ichigo through clenched teeth.

McGonagall's eyebrow sent a danger signal before she continued. "Your arm is broken; you need medical attention."

"Just for a broken arm you want me to go to the Infirmary?" Grimmjow's mouth fell. "Is every bastard in this fucking school that week?"

"That kind of language is not to be tolerated in Hogwarts, Mister Jaegerjaquez!" Professor McGonagall's lips were a thin line of disapproval, while her eyes were bright with warning.

Grimmjow gave her a black stare. "Whatever you say, Gran, besides-"

"How. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" McGonagall's wand's sparkling hurt the eyesight.

"He shouldn't have said that, right?" questioned Rukia with wide eyes.

"Nope. He shouldn't," nodded Renji.

"She is my favorite teacher," stated Ichigo.

"You haven't met the others yet," remembered Ishida.

"Are you seeing this?" spat Kurosaki. "Just look at her! Look what she is doing to Grimmjow!

"I tell you Ishida, if only half of the teachers here are a bit like her, this is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

_El Gato, La Bruja y El Sombrero._ – The Cat, The Witch and The Hat; this is a parody of _El León, La Bruja y el Ropero_, which you know by its original title: _**The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. **_Please notice that Sombrero (hat) and Ropero (wardrobe) sound close enough n_n.

Shihakusho - Uniform that all soul reapers in the Gotei 13 are required to wear.

Espada – Sword

Maldito – Damn

Cabrón – Bastard (Always an useful word). Bastardo also means bastard by the way.

Oh, oh! Something I learnt! In Japanese there are no singular or plural nouns; the same word is used in both cases, the context states the number.

If you happened to know about a page with Hogwarts timetables based on the books, please tell me. I've been trying to come with something but to no avail and hp-lexicon has its limits.

I thank the favs, but I still want you to review n_n


	3. Sorteando Problemas

Long time no see... Sorry about that. I just couldn't make this chapter to my liking so I kept rewritten it. I'm blaming Dumbledore's speech for that. I'm still not loving it, so I'll be grateful for any comment or suggestion.

Since it took me so long to update and the chapter was becoming gargantuan, I got to split this in two, meaning Shinigami sorting takes place next chapter.

The only translation for this chapter is the title: "Sorteando Problemas" that translates into "Raffling/Avoiding Problems".

No Shinigami Platinum Cup this chapter, sorry.

* * *

**Kingdom Heartless.**

Chapter Three.

_Sorteando Problemas._

Professor McGonagall appeared a chair by art of magic and pushed Grimmjow into it.

"You will sit down here and shut up until you get sorted; then you will stand up –in silence- and walked to your House Table –still in silence-; you will sit with your fellow Housemates and keep your mouth shut for the rest of the Feast. Better yet; I do not want to hear you or about you for the rest of the school year." McGonagall breathed deep and managed to regain her composure; her face still was an angry red. "I don't want to hear any sound from you, not even a word, not even you breathing."

Grimmjow mumbled darkly.

"NOT EVEN A SOUND, JAEGERJAQUEZ!" The Transfiguration Professor turned around and appeared another chair. "Kurosaki, there."

"What did I do?"

"I do not want to hear you either. For your question: you are the one who keeps instigating him. Sit down and shut up."

Ichigo did as tell. The Great Hall was even more silent than normal for the Sorting Ceremony, even the staff table was in the most complete silence; all eyes glued in Professor McGonagall and her strange demeanor.

"Those boys must be extremely troublesome," commented Hermione disapprovingly.

"Who cares? Remember Malfoy's terror? I hope they got sorted into Gryffindor!" Ron's eyes gleamed wishfully.

Harry looked at the First Year and Exchange students. It was easy to recognize the First Years; they were all dressed in Hogwarts uniform. The Exchange Students offered a more attractive sight; the Shinigami were dressed in black and most of their companions in white. Some of the other exchange students (mostly females) were dressed in clothes similar to the Shinigami's, but instead of black, theirs were white and red. The rest of the students were dressed either in oriental clothing –mostly kimono and yukata- in bright colors and various patterns- or in muggle school uniforms of many different designs.

He couldn't help it but think that their uniforms were way cooler.

Harry's attention returned to the front part, where Professor McGonagall had placed the three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat. The tear near the brim opened and the song started:

_A thousand years or more ago, _

_When I was newly sewn, _

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_They hatched a daring plan _

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_Formed their own house, for each _

_Did value different virtues _

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I_'_ve never yet been wrong, _

_I_'_ll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!_

"Huh. That was stupid," stated Grimmjow rolling his eyes.

McGonagall sent him a sharp glare.

"I'm shutting! I'm shutting! Give me a rest, woman!"

Still eyeing him, McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your names, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she instructed the First Years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" The boy went to the stool, sat and put the hat on, as told.

"Ravenclaw!"

The boy followed the clapping and cheering to the blue and bronze table and the next student was called to appear before the hat.

The Sorting continued, and as the names went by Yuzu became more and more wary. When "Kinomoto, Sakura!" was sorted into "Hufflepuff!", the youngest Kurosaki was trembling.

"Easy," advised Karin, squeezing her hand. "Everything's gonna be alright. The only thing you need to do is go there and put a hat on… Even if we got separated, we-"

"Kurosaki, Karin!"

"Time to go. See you soon, 'kay?" Karin gave her twin an assuring wink before making her way to the hat.

Once Karin was sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat was a little too big for her, so it sank beyond her ears.

It smelt funny in there…

"_Brave and strong… Maybe a little too daring…"_ muttered the hat's voice in her ear. _"Loyal to your friends… to the extreme you will go to any stand in order to protect them, even if that means losing them. Not afraid of working hard… Smart and cleaver… Cunning… Such determination. You would stop at nothing to reach the goal your heart desire…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Unceremoniously, Karin threw the Sorting Hat into the stool, gave a quick thumbs-up and a big smile to her sister and went to take seat at the green and silver table.

Ron stared with dread as the youngest in the Shinigami party sat not so far away from Malfoy.

"I really hope this doesn't mean Malfoy is befriending the Shinigami," he stated with horror as McGonagall called for "Kurosaki, Yuzu" to be sorted.

-o-o-o-

"Kurosaki, Yuzu!"

Ichigo's sister breathed deep and took seat on the stool; Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. A second later, the Hat announced to the school:

"Hufflepuff!"

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy bent towards Karin.

"My sincere condolences," the wizard boy expressed behind a mocking smile. "To have a sibling in Hufflepuff…"

"What's the problem with that?" asked Karin, regarding the boy with a not so friendly look.

Malfoy's smile became wider. "How could I say this…? Everyone knows that Hufflepuff is the worst House… well; they do compete for such honor with Gryffindor…

-o-o-o-

"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT YUZU, I'LL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE AND SAVE FUTURE GENERATIONS FROM THE INSUFFERABLE PAIN IN THE ASS THAT YOUR OFFSPRING WOULD BE!"

Karin's outburst certainly interrupted a Madley, Laura's Sorting, bringing everyone's attention (Sorting Hat included) to the place where she stood, her clenched fist trembling menacingly some inches away from Draco's bleeding nose.

The boy and his companions were utterly shocked. He hadn't expected the young girl to snap at him like that… Nor did he have expected for she to punch him.

"Seems like Malfoy has yet made another friend," Fred bent over the table with a wide grin gleaming on his face.

"That boy is too friendly for his own sake," stated George wisely. "In the other hand, our kids won't have to deal with a blond whimpering idiot; that's nice."

"You know what? We should demand a recount; that girl is too cool to be a Slytherin," commented Fred.

"Anyone that punches Malfoy in the nose and threatened him like that is okay in my book," nodded his twin.

"Hey, you, Prick! Don't mess with my sister!" The orange haired shinigami yelled from the front of the Great Hall.

"She is the one assaulting him, Dumbass!"

Before the commotion grew too much, Hogwart's Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Miss Kurosaki, is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Shaking her pained hand, the brunette Kurosaki girl gave the old wizard and her surroundings a quick glance before explaining herself. "Princess Pipsqueak here said bad things about people from Hufflepuff… and since my sister was sorted into that House, I got mad…"

"Princess Pipsqueak," Grimmjow laughed maniacally, before something came to his mind. "WAIT! Did you dare to insult _She-Who-Feeds-Me_, Princess Pipsqueak?! You are dead!" To Malfoy's horror, the Arrancar sprang out of his chair and made a run for it… before some thick and strong ropes summoned by Professor McGonagall coiled around his legs and torso, sending him crashing to the ground.

Grimmjow raised his head and spat, before making a huge proclamation:

"GRAN WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME EVERY TIME, PRINCESS PIPSQUEAK! I'M GONNA GET YOU AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

While Malfoy's face turned white (with the exception of the slim trace of blood from his nose), McGonagall's turned red.

"Oh, that's why…" mumbled Dumbledore quietly to himself.

"MISTER JAEGERJAQUEZ!"

Meanwhile, Sexta Espada's little distraction had given Ichigo enough time to sneak his way to Karin's side.

"Listen, kid," warned Ichigo death serious, holding the injured wizard by the neck of his robe. "I'm not here to play lame games with some stupid brat. You will not mess with neither of my sisters, got it?"

"Mister Kurosaki… Is that right? I will advise you to get back to your… special place, at the front of the Hall and let me handle this little situation."

Both Kurosaki siblings and Malfoy turned around; standing in front of them was none other than the Head of Slytherin's House, Severus Snape.

Ichigo frowned; he looked Snape at the eyes before reluctantly nodding, he gave his sister and the wizard boy a final look before heading back with the others.

Snape examined the two kids for long seconds before actually talking.

"Mister Malfoy, go to the Infirmary."

"Oh, did I hurt you too bad, Princess? Does your Majesty need a Boo- Boo Fixer?" Karin snorted. Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm fined," assured Malfoy with nasal voice. Her cheeks were bright due to embarrassment and anger.

"Miss… Kurosaki… I expect no more aggressions or any kind of inadequate behavior coming from you from now on. You are now part of Slytherin, and you will behave as I require from the students of my House." Snape's voice was silky, sending shivers to the students nearby. "I also want to have a word with you at the end of the Fest… to discuss your punishment, among other things… Have I made myself clear?"

"…Yes, sir…" answered Karin slowly, scrutinizing the man before her, just as he had done seconds ago.

Snape gave a single nod before turning around and heading back to the Staff Table.

Before returning to her own seat, Karin had a quick exchange with Malfoy.

"Mess with my sister ever again and I'll make sure you'll become the butt of every joke in this place. I'm warning you; get in my bad side and sending Grimm-chan after you will be the nicest thing I've ever done for you. How much do you think whatever bad-ass reputation you may have is going to last if you fight with a little girl? Since I know how lame any threat from an eleven years-old may sound, try anything funny and Ichi-nii will get you."

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Malfoy hissed slowly; his eyes sharpening as blush spread across his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Karin retorted back snickering. "An annoying guy with a weird beard."

-o-o-o-

From the floor, Grimmjow had been making his way to the Slytherin table, propelling himself with his chin in a motion vaguely similar to a racing worm, before McGonagall told Ichigo to return him to his chair, which the red-haired did happily. After another warning glare from the Transfiguration teacher, Sexta Espada (still tightly tied) stopped struggling, but kept muttering to himself, loud enough for McGonagall to wave her wand, making soap bubbles sputtered from Grimmjow's mouth.

"I'm not sure what would be cooler… The blue-haired guy getting sorted in Gryffindor with us or in Slytherin with Malfoy. How do you pronounce his name by the way?" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Listen close to McGonagall, then; I have a hunch his name is going to be her favorite word this Year," grinned Fred (or was it George?).

-o-o-o-

At Hufflepuff table, Yuzu was eyeing the Slytherins with anxiety.

"Are you okay?"

The question made Yuzu flinched; she turned around to see the girl that had been sorted before Karin, looking at her with concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she bowed quickly. "I'm just worried over my sister."

"She seems to be okay. Does she get involved in fights often?" asked another girl the same age and nationality as Yuzu and her speaker.

"Not so much, but she can be too overprotective, just as Ichi-nii…"

"Older brothers…" sighed the girl. "Can't live without them, but they can make you wish you could…"

The other girl giggled softly.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, by the way, I'm from Tomoeda district"

"Kamiya Kari, from Odaiba," smiled the other one.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, from Karakura."

Just then, Sakura raised her hand and waved cheerfully to a boy at the Ravenclaw table. The boy smiled and returned the gesture in a much calmer manner.

"A friend of yours?" asked Kari. Sakura nodded brightly.

"It's good to see our new acquaintances so cheerful and friendly," spoke a gentle voice from above. Sakura gasped, almost falling from her seat.

"Oh, my… Are you okay dear?" questioned the Fat Friar with concerned. "It was not my intention to startle you…"

"N-no… it's okay… I'm… just…" The girl shivered, before letting escape a nervous chuckled. "I-I'm a little scared of ghosts…"

"Scared of ghosts?" repeat the Fat Friar surprised; many students turned their heads at this and stared at the young exchange student.

"Well… you see… when I was younger my brother used to tell me about all the ghosts and monster he saw… And his descriptions and stories were too terrifying…" Sakura explained shuddering.

"Your brother must have spiritual powers like Karin-chan and Oniichan do! Is he here, too?" questioned Yuzu.

"No, he lost his powers…"

"I'm sorry…" Yuzu spoke. "Oniichan and Karin-chan have always been able to see ghosts, but I couldn't."

"It's the same for me… I don't understand how I can see them now…"

"My dad's friend explained that to me," chirped Yuzu, now excitedly. "It's because of the magic particles in the air that we can see them. But we don't see them as Karin-chan and Oniichan do; we see ghosts like they are made of silver smoke, but spiritual aware people (like my siblings) see them as they looked when they were the moment they died, but with chains coming of their chests."

"That is correct, my Young Ladies," nodded the Fat Friar. "But let me assure you there is nothing to be afraid from us ghosts."

"So, you come from magical families?" questioned Kari. "I'm the only one from my family who can do magic."

"Well, my dad used to be a Shinigami, like Oniichan is now; but neither of us knew about it until recently," explained Yuzu.

Sakura laughed nervously at the word _shinigami_. "My dad has magic… now. He received it from the other half of his soul… It's a little complicated, actually…"

-o-o-o-

The first Year and younger exchange students' sorting ended. Professor Dumbledore stood up and a respectful silence – accentuated by the constant raining and thundering- manifested itself on the Great Hall.

"This year we are greeting some new students besides our First Years. They come from Japan and practice different genres of magic," announced the Headmaster. "Japanese magic focuses mostly on nature and spiritual power; will, determination and self-confidence are a primordial fact while performing any kind of spell; just as they are in our European magic.

"Every and any Japanese wizard holds the great responsibility of protecting the muggle population from the forces of Evil and the attack of magical creatures, while keeping the same persons they are willing to protect from ever finding about it. However, in Japan exits not difference between wizards and witches and muggles; they are all called humans, and the fact if they have or have not special abilities holds little to no relevance.

"Since centuries ago, the magical knowledge has been usually transmitted from father to son, from mentor to student, keeping the techniques and spells in the most complete secrecy, with the main goal of keeping them from falling in the wrong hands . However, even if this way of imparting the magical wisdom lets to highly specialized skills, its lack of knowledge and training in other areas could be extremely dangerous.

"Due to this and some recent episodes occurred recently, the Japanese Ministry of Magic has decided to establish a formal system of magical education. In order to do this, time is required; however, the Japanese Ministry of Magic has resorted to ask for help to the International Confederation of Wizards, to educate their youngster while the needed procedures to establish the aforementioned system take place. As result of this, many magical schools around Europe and America, Hogwarts included, will be hosting Japanese students for an undetermined period of time.

"I wish for you to thought about them, not as exchange students, but fellow classmates," stated Dumbledore, looking around over his half-moon spectacles. "Exchanges students will be attending forth year for the next weeks in order to evaluate their knowledge in the different fields of magic taught in Hogwarts; according to the results, the classes they would attend for the rest of the term would be decided. A Babble Spell has been casted upon the school grounds to facilitate the communication between students. There would be some minor changes regarding classes, club activities and some other matters, but those would be discus in due time.

"Since the magic they practice and are accustomed to is quite different from ours, I will explained it briefly, hoping that it will help you all to gain acquaintance and to facilitate the process of getting to know each other.

"Japanese magic is mainly based on a doctrine called _Shinto_, which tell us that everything contains a spiritual essence. Spiritual essence describes the innate supernatural force that is above the actions of man, the realm of the sacred, and is inclusive of gods, spirit figures, and human ancestors. _Shinto_ teaches that certain deeds create a kind of ritual impurity that one should want cleansed for one's own peace of mind and good fortune rather than because impurity is wrong. Wrong deeds are called 'impurity', which is opposed to 'purity'. Purification rites are a vital part of _Shinto_. They are done on a daily, weekly, seasonal, lunar, and annual basis.

"Another form of ritual cleanliness is avoidance, which means that a taboo is placed upon certain persons or acts. Killing is generally unclean and is to be avoided. When one is performing acts that harm the land or other living things, prayers and rituals are performed to placate the spiritual essence of the area. This type of cleanliness is usually performed to prevent ill outcomes.

"Japanese magic targets the use of this spiritual essence, using it in its purest state or purifying it in order to achieve a certain goal, usually the protection of the weak and innocent.

"According to the style, techniques and purpose, the wielders of Japanese magic wield different names; from mediums to priestess to monks to spellcasters to slayers…

"Now, about the Grim Reapers…" The Headmaster paused; the silence was total. Harry found himself just as anxious as the rest of his classmates, sitting at the edge of his chair, holding his breath, his gaze fixed on Dumbledore's every move…

"Some of you must be familiar with the term 'Grim Reaper', also known as 'Soul Reaper' or 'Shinigami'; for those of you who are not acquainted, I will give a short explanation, before you proceed to exchange your own information and impressions, as I know you are willing."

Ichigo snorted; such a nice way to say 'gossip'.

"Due to the Grim Reapers being an extremely secretive group, which have little, if none, contact with the wizarding world, there are several myths and legends around them," Dumbledore continued. "The main believe stated that Grim Reapers are a powerful line of wizards and witches, specialized in Necromancy. As you will probably know, Necromancy is a form of dark magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily.

"However, this is nothing but a legend. Grim Reapers are spirits who govern the flow of souls between the living world and the afterlife realm; among their main duties stand out to protect souls and put them to peaceful rest, as well as to fight against dangerous, lost souls that could not rest, called Hollows…"

Dumbledore's explanation was cut by a wave of screams, gasps and bad-hidden whispers.

"THEY ARE SPIRITS?! LIKE IN 'DEAD PEOPLE' SPIRITS?!" some kid shouted from Slytherin's table.

Dumbledore gave a minute or so for the students to manifest their shock before he retook his speech.

"… Hollows, or Death Eaters, as we know them, are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over after their death and stay in the Human World for too long or got attack and devour by other Hollows, losing their hearts to despair. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans."

"GRIM REAPERS ARE DEAD PEOPLE WHO FIGHT MORE DEAD PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY FED ON DEATH PEOPLE?!"

"Now, Arrancares…" Dumbledore cleaned his throat. "Arrancares are Hollows that have removed their mask and gained Grim Reaper-like powers.

"Grim Reapers and Hollows can only be seen by other spiritually aware beings, which exclude most humans, wizards and muggles alike. At the current time, they are on artificial bodies that allow them to interact with regular humans, with the exception of the Kurosaki sibling, Miss Inoue, Mister Ishida and Mister Yasutora, who actually are living human."

This time there was no comments… until several seconds later, when students regain their cognitive faculties and their voices rise once more.

"HEY, IDIOTS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Grimmjow spitting beautiful bubbles.

The doors of the Great Hall banged open, causing a new round of yells and shrieks to rise. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger.

Mad-Eye Moody surveyed the room before heading to the staff table.


End file.
